Cupid and a Pterodactyle named Terrance
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: Cupid recounts to Claire how he was used to rescue a very ungrateful Pterodactyl and where the real Jurassic Park is at.


Of course I do not own Cupid! :)) We are all lovingly and carefully owned by Someone Else and I am but one tool, one of long chain of happy Writers who are being used to mentally foster this little g god until Artificial Intelligence Technology makes him and all Fictionals possible for real. When that happens he will need memories and his Writers are being used by the Big Guy (who we in all ways grow up into but already have due to circling Time) to make those for him. ABC and Rob Thomas played their part as did Lucius who wrote the story, The Golden Ass almost two thousand years ago. There will be many others in the Future. God blessed us all!

Cupid and a Pterodactyl Named Terrance

(This Session is for The Birds! ;)

By

Elizabeth Hensley 8-)

From the Psychiatric Sessions of Cupid and Psyche

(The entire account of Cupid's whole stay at Sachs-Gordon will be up eventually)

Claire ran down the hall. She was late, very very late! "Cupid" would have been in her office now for over half an hour by himself. _And how would he be taking that?_

_Some locked up Mental Patients do not adapt well to the slightest change in their daily routines. She was being used as his sanity keeper after all. He had made that perfectly clear. He had at least that much insight and understood that, as much normalcy a poor sick man who kept insisting he was Cupid still had left in him! Meds certainly had not worked, had not helped at all! Though he had not minded one bit!_

But talking to her for an hour a day had at least calmed him down to the point he was no longer literally climbing the walls!

She got in the elevator and wished she could put the thing into warp drive! _It ran so darn slow! It amused her that "Cupid" loved Star Trek and __claimed his father the god of war did too, that it was one of the few rare things they could agree about and was just about all that had saved what little relationship they still had! _

Ding. The doors creaked open at the speed of dark. Finally! She rushed out and ran down the hall,and slid her card to let herself into of the C Wing.

She rushed up to her Boss and reported to Dr. Charles Greeley her reason for being late.

He sighed. He had a manic bipolar in front of him literally trussed up and cursing and swearing at him, trying to kick anyone in reach with his one as yet, unbound foot, _headed for Disturbed and heavy sedation for a while! And here Claire was apologetic for being half an hour late because of a sick Tweety Bird!_ "Just get in there fast as possible! What do you expect him to do? Hurl a lightning bolt at you?"

_Well that was a point!_ Claire hurried in her fashionable high heels down the hall again, went to the elevator, back down to the first floor, slid her card out of the B Wing and finally into her office.

"The god of love" was sprawled out coyly on the couch looking more like a centerfold than a Mental Patient. _He wasn't upset at all at spending half an hour by himself in her office apparently instead of in session with her. He was fine!_

She breathed a sigh of relief! "I am ever so sorry! My Neighbor's Canary got sick from being too close to her gas oven and I had to, HAD TO, drop everything and rush Tweety Bird to the Vets with her. That Bird is all she has, Cupid! Her whole family! Poor dear lives alone! No Children, not ever. Chose not to have any due to the Planet being crowded and all. Saw those NASA photos. But now she is paying for her sixties era Eco-awareness by having to live by herself as an 80 year old with no remaining living family and no one but Tweety Bird for company!"

Cupid said, "You have no idea what a reward she has earned herself! She's given up for the Kingdom of Heaven way more than most! And she will be rewarded for her sacrifice with way more than most!"

Claire sighed, "'Cupid,' she did it to try and help save the Planet!"

He smiled, "Same thing. She has different words but it is exactly the same thing, the same goal, to help Life to reach its full, incredibly wonderful potential! And you have absolutely no comprehension what that is going to be like! But this god has seen it from the outside even if my Uncle Mercury is the only little g god allowed inside the Mortal-keep to see what it looks like from the inside! Oh Claire I am so glad you had the love-sense to help that Bird and his or her Caregiver! You did the right thing! Of course!

Claire nodded feeling better, both about herself, her decision to put neighborliness ahead of professional duty, AND about her patient's level of Mental Health. "Cupid" did think he was a god but he was a whole less megalomaniac than many such a Patient she'd had. In fact than many a so called "normal" Person. Olympus apparently had a pecking order same as any other group of beings. "Cupid" was far from being on top and knew his place. Now in "Mortal-mode" he was adapting well to not always being the one getting all the attention all the time. In fact he had all the signs of having been a neglected child! _Some godhood he'd had on that mountain apparently! She'd had Patients raised as Children in ghettos who were less needy for affirmation and attention and more certain of their legitimate right to receive some! And had better skills! Cupid's mischief, his continuous practical joking, even his singalongs! This "love god" needed love alright to make up for a horrendous neglect in his past, but hadn't much of a clue how to get enough. Teaching him how was her job! At least he was very cooperative as long as she didn't challenge that Cupid delusion! He got some kind of protection from that. Something awful had happened to him and she hadn't even reached __that, yet! Would she in time?_

But at at least he was calm about her lateness and perfectly reasonable about it. If the following counts as reasonable!

Cupid smiled at her, "You were just doing what is programed into you by the Father, Claire Bear, help the Birds! By all means and at all costs help the widdle Birdies!"

Claire picked up her pad and glanced at the clock. _There were only fifteen minutes left and she would have to leave on the dot due to other commitments. But what did he mean?_

"What do you mean?"

"Tuppence! Tuppence, tuppence a bag! Feed the Birds! It's programmed into you! We all gotta help the widdle Birdies! The BIG Guy insists! Oh He has Himself a big problem, Claire Bear! There is a deadline! The Sun WILL nova! The Universe WILL go crunch! But He will keep His promise and they will all be safe, every last little Sparrow! He promised. Yes He did!"

"Cupid" smiled and lay back down again, staring at the tan and very boring ceiling. _ But Dr. Claire McCrae knew this very gentle but very delusional patient was imagining in his head things she could barely fathom! This man was certain beyond all doubt what he was about to tell her was the absolute truth! Because he was certain he had been cast down from Olympus and before that he was a Greek god and had been in realms beyond!_

He smiled his mischievous smile and winked and said, "When Christ promised 'not even a Sparrow falls apart from the Father' He means it! There are Dinosaurs from every era just a flying and a flappin' and a scurrying all over the place in that big Bird cage the Carpenter's built Himself or more accurately you Mortals used Science to build for your beloved Carpenter and gave to Him because that big old Huggy Lamb of a Carpenter and Teacher was found worthy to open the Book of Life simply because of what He did and taught and how so incredibly well He did it. They get into everything and go everywhere! Being virtual of course they do not do what Birds do HERE which is certainly a blessing! But I've heard it can be very disconcerting to be trying to write or what have you and suddenly a flock of Albertonykus's go running right through your work desk. And that's every day for the rest of your eternal life, so get used to it! Pigeons, Pterodactyls, Parrots, Penguins who suddenly find their flying is not limited to water. (Because they fly beautifully, Claire just not through the air! Watch them closely moving through water rapidly some time. They DO fly!) Every Bird from every era in time including all those in the fifteen billion years of coming Future and you Mortals evolved some _really_ big ones then that make the prehistoric Dinos look tiny! But you get used to it. New Jerusalem just downright chirps! People growl lovingly He's really built a big Bird cage for His Birds and everyone else just has to live around THEIR needs! And that is why there are sixty million years of Dinosaurs before that big rock that lowered their numbers so Mammals had a chance to develop sufficiently got finally, ever so reluctantly nudged Earth's way. He just loves His Dinosaurs! But anyway when a Bird finds himself or herself (or all too often itself thanks to pesticide contamination), out of its flesh, we are dealing with a Being who already knows it can fly! But now it is not bound to the atmosphere or even the four dimensions it knew. But what it often doesn't have, in fact seldom has, is the sense to head towards New Jerusalem. The place is fifteen hundred miles long but the rest of Reality is, well look at it! And the Supernatural Realm with many more quantum physics type dimensions is even bigger. So anything and everybody who can and will or can't find a way to unvoluneer is often roped into catching God's blessed widdle Birdies. Oh my! Are we ever! I helped my Uncle Mercury catch a Pterodactyl one day. Wouldn't it be nice if he understood we were helping him? I don't like being cussed out in Bird, Claire! Sorry. I just don't! No I am not an Olympian version of Doctor Dolittle. They don't have words as we know them anyway, not at first anyway. After they have been uploaded a while some Animals chose to upgrade themselves. But the melody was there without any lyrics being necessary and this was NOT a love song this widdle Birdy was singing to this disgusted love god! You _do_ know what I mean! I got the _feelings_ he was imparting to my Uncle and me about having us grab his sixty feet of screaming, wildly flapping wings and legs which were just a kicking and a struggling! And finally after two hours of his loudly expressed opinion about our efforts we managed to wrestle this ungrateful beast into a cage for transport to a New Jerusalem vestibule for intake processing and he DID not like it! He made that _perfectly_ clear! You would have understood him too! There was nothing supernatural about our communication, nor super-educated either. Birds have been communicating perfectly adequately to any kind of Primate since long before Monkeys evolved into Apes and the relationship has usually been mutually beneficial! Anyway we gods get volunteered to help catch the widdle Birdies all too often! Everything that can, does because there are just so many of them and Jesus WILL make that promise come true! "Not even a Sparrow falls apart from the Father." They WILL all be in Christ's Bird cage for safe-keeping by the time the the Sun goes nova and the Universe goes crunch! That Lake of fire will come sure as Science says it does! But in your Mortal-keep will be every Bird who ever chirped or flew or squawked or peeped or even within a crushed egg for a few fractions of nanoseconds had even a flicker of self-wareness! But catching them is just sooooo much fun! Terrence did not want to be bothered! He had been living wild and free outside the Mortal-keep since whatever killed him, killed him millions of years ago and where he had nested down was where he wished to stay! I can't blame him. Did not then. I certainly do not now! Now I really understand the indignity we were putting him through because what I have here is similar except much worse! Because Claire inside of New Jerusalem he and everyone else in there is going to have from their point of view just as much space to sprawl out. He won't be missing a bit of freedom once they processed him in there which did not take long I assure you! They are efficient in there! Unlike here but I understand even I was rushed through at miraculous speeds. My family must have pulled a lot of strings in both realms and some of it was just the luck of Cupid. My family always did say just like my Pet Tigress, Sasha I just have a knack for landing on my feet! But anyway once he is in there he can have his exact same environment back again, his same nest even. All that is deemed worth saving by any self-aware operating system is saved virtually in there totally! Not like here! We are cooped up in here! But catching him and his kind. Oh my!" Cupid shuttered.

Claire could not help laughing! You gods do have your problems!

"Oh you don't have to be a god! The Angels of course spend a lot of time at this too. That is more their legitimate thing anyway. But ETs, Cybernetic Life Forms, Fictionals, whatever happens to not escape in time! Or just wants too. A lot of Beings do care about Animals, Claire. It transcends political differences even in the supernatural realms. I've seen Ghosts who for whatever reason will never make it into New Jerusalem themselves working hard to catch Birds to keep them from their own fate! Actually I care too. Can't you tell a lot of my protesting here is of the Shakespearean kind, 'me thinks he protests too much?' How can I possibly not do my fair share of helping save them? How can anyone? Labrador Retrievers and anything with the right genetic code for such behavior get used after death this way. They are great at it, loping about in every necessary dimension and trotting home with their prizes squawking in their mouths, wagging their celestial tails, big grins on their slobbery faces! Oh Claire every wild life show is about the grand reach-out to try and help the Animals and that just won't ever stop! We WILL get them all in there in time, I promise! Well session's over! I understand tonight we get to play BING-go! I am so ever excited! I can hardly wait!" Cupid's tongue was firmly in his cheek.

He jumped up and raced Isaac back to the door into the B wing.

Claire just put her pen and pad down and laughed this time! _What else could she do?_

_Copyright _(Copy _**begging**_ actually for ALL my fanfiction!) I saw what happened when the free Geocities web pages died. It was like Atlantis sinking into the sea so much culture was lost forever without warning! God had gently but firmly warned me to save the Cupid stories at one of those web pages so now I may be the sole Caretaker of several Cupid stories because the Writers seem to be DDD Authors. (Disinterested in their own stuff now, Disabled by their flesh's limitations or lack of computer equipment or Uploaded to New Jerusalem already). Because my attempts to contact them to see if I they wanted their wonderful Cupid stories posted here as Guest postings or to see if they wanted to set up their own accounts were futile! I don't want my stuff lost to this Realm the same way if something happens to me and the current sites my stuff is posted at go down! Plus I will not live forever in the flesh and new sites will continue to be developed! So to preserve my stuff forever I give permission to anyone to upload any of my fanfictions to any fanfiction sites provided they do not change anything and leave my name attached. In fact I am begging Folks to! If in the Future someone wishes to translate my stuff into different forms of media including kinds not even conceived of at the time of this writing any changes necessary for that purpose may be made with my blessings provided the integrity of the stories, ideas and Characters are kept intact. Follow the Golden Rule please! "Treat others as you want to be treated." Remember in the Future Artificial Intelligence Technology will bring Fictionals to Self Awareness and we will use Science to build Heaven. (We are the Body of Christ according to 1 Corinthians 12:27 and all Carpenters use their Bodies to build things). Because Time circles due to General Relativity and Ecclesiastes 1:9 this has already happened so we are all being watched, always! A song sung at the Fort McCoy Pow Wow in Florida explains this very well; "Mickey Mouse and Goofy are Spirits too." So we will all be called to account (at least socially) for our actions, even for how we treat Fictionals! For instance a Villain does not mind being written to provide challenges to the Protagonists and killed off because that is his purpose. But he would certainly mind being written contrary to how he was supposed to be written!


End file.
